Time to Be Forgiven
by jayer
Summary: In the aftermath of the death of Roland Randol, Kiera and Carlos search for his son Julian before he gets mixed up in any more trouble. Meanwhile, the Libr8 gang deal with an old adversary and new possibilities for victory. [Post Family Time]
1. Chapter 1

_"You want me to come with you, I'll come. I'm begging you, don't do this"_

_"Get out of my way." His heart was pounding in his chest. His eyes were fixed on those of his stepbrother. They were determined eyes, angry even. It was the first time he'd ever seen any emotion other than annoyance and distain out of those eyes. They were the eyes of someone who might just do anything to protect what was his and, surprisingly, it seemed to include the father he had previously refused to embrace. _

_The father who pointedly stepped between them. _

_"Julian" He lowered the gun, fearing if he didn't he might accidentally pull the trigger as he had with that cop. _

_"You made your statement son. I understand. You came to save me and I will stand beside you, I swear to God." He could hear his father's voice breaking, choking up. His own voice was caught in his throat, tears swelling up in his eyes. _

_"It's over son, there's no where to run." His father held out a hand. "Please."_

_"No." His voice caught. _

_"It's my fault."_

_"No." He still couldn't get the words out, couldn't tell his father how wrong he was. _

_"I'm so sorry." The hand still held out for the gun. _

_All he could do was nod as he hand his father the gun. _

_He heard his stepmother scream_

Julian lurched awake, sitting up in bed. His heart was pounding, his face damp from tears. He heard the door handle just in time to wipe his face off before it opened.

"Sleeping Beauty's finally awake." The blonde one sauntered in.

"Finally?"

"You sleep through the day yesterday." She held out a stack of clothes. "These are for you." She dumped them on the end of the bed. "There's soap and stuff in the bathroom. Clean yourself up and come get something to eat."

She walked out without a word. Which was fine with him. She made him a bit nervous. The whole place made him a bit nervous but she made the hairs on his arms, his neck, stand up.

Julian tossed back the blanket, realizing that he was only in his tee shirt and boxers. The last couple of days were a haze but he was pretty certain he'd fallen asleep in his clothes. The thought that someone had undressed him gave him a shiver.

He pulled off his tee shirt as he padded, yawning, into the bathroom. He flinched at the pain in his shoulder.

_"Can I help you with something kid." _

_"Yeah, how much?"_

_"You 18?" His tone said he wasn't likely to ask for proof."_

_"Yeah, I'm 18? How much?"_

_"Depends on what you want?"_

_He held out the drawing. _

_"Where?" _

_"My arm. No my shoulder." Julian paused. "Front. Like right here." He measured off a space just below his collarbone._

_"On the bone tends to hurt. You okay with that? Can't have you passing out or throwing up on me?"_

_"I'm good." _

_"250."_

_"Another time maybe." Julian turned to leave and practically knocked into a fierce looking blonde with spiked up hair. A black guy, looking like the stereotypical movie thug, stood behind her._

_"Excu-"_

_"Give him what he wants." The blonde said, holding out a wad of cash. _

_Julian paused. _

_"You want it or not, Julian? We don't have all night." _

_He nodded, handing over the money. It was the most painful thing he'd ever been through. He choked back tears, more than one very colorful scream and yes even the urge to vomit. The blonde and the thug didn't seem to notice his white knuckles or how he bit his lip, making it bleed. _

Julian wrapped a towel around his waist, grabbing the other to dry his hair. The hot shower had felt good. The best he'd felt in the last few days. He dried off, careful to follow the biker's strict instructions not to rub over the fresh tat. He found the bottle of lotion the guy had given him in a drawer with a fresh toothbrush, toothpaste and a razor he had little need for. He quickly patted a thin layer over the area before getting dressed.

His boots were missing, which gave him pause, so he wandered in socked feet down the hall following voices until he found his way into a giant kitchen. Well giant compared to any place he lived.

The blonde, another black man and a dark haired woman were sitting at a small table talking in hushed tones. They didn't seem to notice him in the doorway.

"Huh, hi." He said trying to not sound totally awkward.

"Julian." The dark haired woman smiled at him. "Good morning. Hungry?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Dan."

"Ma'am." The chubby boy gulped nervously.

"I believe you met Inspector Dillion?"

Dan nodded his head.

"I understand that you've decided our questions."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. That's very smart, Dan." Kiera smiled as warmingly as she could. She might not be traumatized over her recent experience but she was still angry. Which was why she didn't object to Dillon being present. And why she was happy Alec wasn't listening in. Or at least she didn't think he was. He'd been quiet since it happened. She assumed he was busy helping his mother with the funeral and the farm. She was trying to avoid contacting him. It seemed insensitive to ask him to hack for her under the circumstances. She had, however, texting him each day to make sure he was okay. His replies were a curt yes but at least he was answering.

"First I need to tell you that this conversation, everything since we walked in has been taped. And those tapes can be submitted as evidence should you go to trial. Do you understand this?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Second, I need to remind you that you have a right to have an attorney present. Do you understand this?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And you have knowingly and thoughtfully waived this right?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Kiera slipped into HUD mode. His heart was racing, fear was coming off him like steam. "Are you nervous?"

"No. A little."

"Dan, we aren't here to get you into trouble. If anything we're here to try to help you get out of some of it. We can't control what charges they will bring against you, or the others but if you help us , we can, we will, tell prosecutors what you did and strongly recommend they take it into consideration."

His pulse slowed, a little. And for the first time in several minutes he looked up at her. "Okay."

"Please state your full name for the record."

"Daniel Andrew Fields."

"And you are a resident of Surrey?"

"yes."

"And how old are you?"

"19."

"And you were present at the incident on the Randol farm Friday?"

"yes ma'am."

Kiera continued her questions slowly but without pause. She watched Dan carefully, looking for any signs that he might be lying. Her CMR was recording the whole thing, including her HUD caught herself thinking that Alec would be giddy to download the data, see how it all worked. Well if it was any other case. He'd set up a connection to a server for her to download her recordings but this one she thought it best to keep to herself.

"okay so lets go back to before the incident. What can you tell me about how it all came together?"

"I'm not sure I understand what you're asking."

"Where did you plan it, whose idea was it. What exactly was the idea, the target? Did you speak to anyone else?

"I didn't talk to anyone else but I don't about Hoyt. He was always hanging out at that tattoo shop with that fellow that got arrested."

"Francis Hall."

"That one. He talked Hoyt and Julian and Gates into going to town to help him with a big demonstration. You know, the smash up when that lady was kidnapped."

"You didn't go?"

"No. I was home sick."

"So Hoyt was your leader. You're contact to anyone else, if there was someone."

"I guess."

"And this whole thing got started how?"

"It was after that riot. We didn't talk to Julian for like a couple of weeks. His dad took away his phone, his computer, and his truck keys. He was pretty pissed about it. At his dad, at his brother for ratting him out.

"One weekend Hoyt grabs us and says lets go to the meeting at the Randol farm. Time for us to get involved in things. Not just wait for someone to come up with something for us to do. Figured it was a way to talk to Julian. It was right after those Libr8 guys started posting the videos about Vickersdale. They bankrupted Julian's dad, took away their farm. I suppose Hoyt thought it would cheer Julian up to know that someone else hated them too.

"We hung out at the meeting and when it was over, Hoyt jumped up and told Julian's stepmom and that we'd clean things up. When they were all out of the room, Hoyt snuck his phone over to Julian so he could see the video. He told Julian that we should be a part of that. Not sitting around just talking but doing things."

"And how did Julian react to that?"

"He was in. No big shock after the riots. Did you know his dad hit him? Julian said it was the first time he'd seen his dad angry about anything. Said it was stupid that he couldn't get that angry about what happened and hit them. But he wasn't like his dad."

"So he set up his father to take the fall as payback?"

"No."

"But you just said that Roland hit him. Sounds like Julian was pretty angry about that."

"Yeah but he didn't do it."

"You're sure?"

"Pretty sure."

"And why's that?"

"About a month later there was another meeting. We went, the four of us. Hoyt said he wanted to talk to Julian and Julian's mother said there was fresh pie in the kitchen. So we grabbed some pie and hung out in the kitchen taking. Hoyt said he thought we should do something big, something that would get everyone's attention."

"Did he mention a bomb?"

"No. But he had a bunch of ideas about where. Downtown around the bank buildings. Vickersdale headquarters or one of their farms. He said that would get Libr8's attention. Show them we had what it takes, that we agreed with them.

"Hoyt was messing with some stuff on the table. Mail and stuff. There was this one page. Some kind of receipt. Hoyt asked Julian want it was and he said it was fertilizer for the fields. Hoyt didn't say anything but he had this look in his eye like he was thinking of something. A little bit later Mrs Randol asked Julian to help her with something. I guess the meeting had broken up and she was cleaning up. When Julian was out of the room, Hoyt wrote some numbers down on an envelope and stuffed it in his pocket."

Dan paused.

"Was there anything else?"

Dan shrugged. "Not really. Just that Hoyt called Julian and asked if it would be okay if he put some stuff in their storage barn. Said it was just some old furniture and stuff. His mom wouldn't get rid of it but a pipe in the basement was leaking and he was afraid it might break. Can I go to the bathroom?"

Kiera nodded. "I think that's enough for today." She gestured through the observation mirror to the officers on standby. "Wait, one more question. Is there anyone or anywhere that Julian would go if he was in trouble."

"Not anywhere I know."

"So Hoyt was the mastermind of the whole thing?"

"Maybe. Or maybe Dan was just protecting his own ass. It's pretty easy to pin the blame on a dead guy. He can't defend himself."

"You really think that?" Carlos picked at the tray of food in front of him.

"No, I don't. And I think Dillion does either. Dan seems like the classic follower, does what he's told and is just grateful he's not the one getting picked on."

"His story pan out?"

"Kind of. I went to the supply company to see what they could tell me. They said that Roland Randol called in a special order, 3 of them actually. He wasn't due for his standard delivery for almost a full month but no one thought anything about it. Didn't think anything about him claiming he picked up an extra hand for the summer. College kid doing a work study sort of thing and the kid was going to come pick up the orders."

"They seriously didn't question it?"

"No. The Randol family's been doing business with them for years, half a century. Roland's as trustworthy as they come. Why would they question it?

Carlos shock his head. "And to think, if the kid had just spaced it out a bit more, skipped a week, they might not have caught it."

"Terrifying thought. According to Dan they were coming to retrieve the van when Julian texted that something was going on. Whatever they were planning must have been soon."

"And he didn't know?"

"He claims only Hoyt knew the whole plan."

"And he doesn't know where Julian's hiding?"

"You sound concerned."

"Maybe I am." Carlos flinched. "Or maybe it's just these top notch drugs they have me on. But I just can't say he meant to plug the trigger. I know he played tough but for a moment, right as the gun went off, he seemed surprised. And running was his idea. Maybe it was just the massive blood loss but I remember thinking he wasn't trying to get away so much as to get them and the explosives away from his family. Putting us in the pantry, that took us out of the line of fire. And he was the one willing to call for help after they were gone. If he'd been an adult, I might have suspected he was a deep undercover."

"I had that thought too. Told Dillon as much. He said he trusted my instincts, put out an APB on Julian with a very firm 'do not use deadly force'.

"I'm sorry Detective but visiting hours are over." The nurse said firmly.

Kiera nodded. "I'll let you get your sleep. And I'll be back with an update. I promise."

"Hey Cameron." Carlos called out. "Promise me something else."

"What's that?"

"You'll be careful. These guys are a nasty bunch. And this kid, he's alone and scared, traumatized. That makes him dangerous. I know you don't want anything to happen to him but it's not worth you going down."

"Worried I might die and you'll have to find a new partner?"

"Damn straight."


	3. Chapter 3

Julian dropped his plate and silverware into the sink. He turned on the hot water tap and began looking for soap.

"What are you doing?" Blonde asked, sounding a bit amused.

"The dishes." Julian found the bottle and added the cleaner to the water.

"You're not a servant."

"What I am is bored." Julian reached out to take the empty plate from her hand. "So if it's okay with you, I'm gonna clean."

"Save it for later." Dark Hair entered the room. "You have something else to do right now." She jerked her head, motioning Julian to leave the room.

She led him down the hall to a closed door.

"Come in." The voice answered her knock.

She nodded at Julian before walking away.

"Hello Julian." The voice came from behind a chair, the back facing the door. "Do come in, close the door."

Julian did as he was told. "Please, come and sit." A hand motioned to a chair across from him.

Julian walked over to the chair but didn't sit down. He looked the older man in the eye as firmly as he could, a act that received a small smile in return.

The older man stood up, extending a hand. "My name is Edouard Kagame and I'm very pleased to meet you Mr Randol."

Julian shook the offered hand.

"Now then, please. sit." Kagame warmly. "I'm sure you have questions."

"A few."

"Ask me anything."

"And you'll answer."

"Of course."

"All right. Let's start with how you know who I am and how you pulled off that trick with pay phone."

"As for who you are, I make it my business to know about the people who are victims of the corporations I take issue with. I've found over the years that people tend to talk. Your father was mentioned more than once. Both the stealing of his family's farm, and his meetings. I had intended to approach him directly but circumstances have prevented that. You were also brought to my attention.

"And telephone, that was hardly the magic it seemed. One of my contacts spotted you wandering down the street and called me. He knew the number of the pay phone so I called. Simple as that.

"Anything else you'd like to know?"

"Where are my shoes?"

"Your shoes?"

"Yeah. My shoes. Your soldiers picked me up, bought me dinner, possibly drugged me, and then put me in the back of a van with no windows. Drove me around for I don't know how long before I fell asleep. And when I woke up I was in my underwear and my stuff, including my jacket and my shoes, were gone."

"I assure you"

"And I assure you, Mr Kagame, that I might not be a genius like my stepbrother, but I'm stupid. I get it. I was in that house with two cops, shit was going down. It was falling apart around us. You didn't know what they might have said or done. You didn't know if they bugged me, or turned me, or whatever. You couldn't risk me knowing who I was with, where I was. You couldn't risk me sneaking out in the middle of the night to tell the cops how to find you. But if I'd really wanted to get out, taking my shoes and my jacket wouldn't have stopped me. It's been almost three weeks. Don't you agree that it's time for a little trust?"

Kagame's smile grew to a full grin as he applauded. "Well done. And you are correct. Our methods are, as you know, not completely legal under current law and we have to take precautions. I had Travis check your belongings for tracking devices. As for keeping you here, we needed you to stay out of sight until the police had something to distract them from looking for a young lost soul. I'm sorry Sonya didn't simply explain the situation to you. Please know that Sonya and the others have only the best interest of myself and our cause in mind. I'm certain no personal offense was intended."

"Whatever, it's cool."

"I am very impressed at your awareness, your perception. You are more definitely not stupid."

"Tell that to my teachers." Julian rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't trouble yourself with the judgment of the public school system. Their methods, their motivations are woefully pathetic. They occupy themselves with creating robots that spew forth mountains of contextless facts to pass tests that prove nothing. They don't care to prove students with any practical knowledge or even teach them how to think. And they certainly don't care about letting students learn what they're interested in, what they're passionate about. You're better off on your own. And with computers and the Internet"

"Gross," Julian shuddered. "You sound like my stepbrother."

"Your stepbrother?"

"When my dad and Ann got married he told me to be nice to Alec. To try to understand that he wasn't ready to face the truth, he needed time. And I tried. I tried to forget that Alec and I were only brothers by marriage. But Alec wasn't interested in being family. Mr "I graduated high school when i was 13 cause I have a freaky high IQ" walked around sneering at us. Him and his stupid loft with the padlocks and the spy cameras, acting like he was some kind of superhero doing his 'important work' that was going to save the world. So important he couldn't be bothered with listening to anyone, anyone that might have a clue about how the real world works. He despised us so much he wouldn't even eat at the same table. He'd just grab some food and run back to his lair and his 'work'. Joke is he was probably just playing video games and looking at porn."

Julian stopped short, realizing what he'd said. "Sorry."

"I fear I've touched on a nerve."

"No. Maybe. A little."

"Well, now you've gotten it off your chest and I've had an demonstration of your passion. Passion, which with your mind and current technology we will mold to the correct uses." Kagame smiled. "But your rant does bring up an important question. You have, it would seem, little need for your legal family, but what of they about you. After all the police aren't the only means to search for someone."

"I told you, Alec doesn't care one way or the other about me. Other than having twice the chores to do he's probably thrilled I'm gone."

"And your stepmother?"

"Ann was nice enough. She even stood up to my dad when he almost hit me, really torn into him over that. But that was before. Now she blames me for him getting killed and she has Alec and the farm to take care of. She doesn't have the time or the money even if she did care."

Kagame stood up, gesturing to Julian to join him. He led Julian down the hall and into the common room where the others were gathered.

"Well then I think its time you meet your new family. Sonya is our chemist and medical expert. Lucas is our resident engineer and computer geek- try not to hold that against him. And you know Jazmine and Travis our tactical experts."

"Hey." No one replied.

"You can learn a lot from each of us, Julian. I think rather than dictating what we will teach you, what your part in all of this will be, you should decide what you want."

"Are you for real?"

"Very." Kagame nodded. "Travis get the boy his things. Now why don't take a walk, get some fresh air. You've been cooped up in here for far too long. And while you're out there, think about what you feel you can contribute, what you want to learn, who you want to be."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. We'll talk about your ideas after dinner."

Kagame nodded as Travis returned with Julian's boots and his jacket. He watched as Julian quickly pulled his things on and disappeared outside.

"Lucas."

Lucas pulled a small box, the size of a smart phone out of his pocket. "It's got a range of 100 yds. He'll never see anyone following him."

"Jazmine." She took the box and left.

"You sure about this kid?" Sonya cut in. "That he's who you say he is."

"If everything goes according to plan, he will be."

"And if it doesn't. If he doesn't become this great leader, this role model for the future you, for the future all of us. "

"If it doesn't then young Julian will be still useful. As a scapegoat." Kagame paused, daring Sonya to respond. "in fact, Julian may prove to have already been useful to us.

"It seems he has a stepbrother. A very very smart stepbrother with an obsession over computers. Named Alec."

"You're not saying?"

"Yes Sonya, I may have tapped a nerve and struck gold." Kagame smiled, as if he'd just eaten the canary.


End file.
